Chapter 52
Chapter 52 Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! manga title of RT 101 in Rondel? Note RT = Resource Team. Plot Page 1 introductory page see right. Pages 2-4 a knight on a wyvern attacks a resource team. A dark elf uses sprit magic to create fog, there is a crash killing the knight but the wyvern flies off. Page 5 reports of Resource teams come into Alnus. Page 6 Yōji Itami despondent after his pay cut is marking things he planned to buy off his list. Rory Mercury offers food and asks if he sold Yao Ro Dushi 's diamond. Page 7 Itami says they could not sell one so big, and the jeweler shook when he suggested cutting it. Itami asks Tuka Luna Marceau to sing for them, she still calls him dad and refuses to call him Yoji! Pages 8-9 views of Tuka playing her lute, see mentions all elves her age can play some insterment. Yao says she can play the pipes and offers to play in private for Itami. Page 10 Tuka says her father played the sitar, Itami asks if he taught her to a questioning look, he asks if a village elder taught her, again the look of incomprehension. Page 11 Yao explains that elves learn preforming arts, martial arts, and sprit magic by copying others doing, then doing, They learn naturally and are not forced. Page 12 Yao notes shorter lived species use teachers. Pages 13-15 Itami asks Lelei if she is tired of driving. Lelei talks of what she finds enjoyment of driving. They top the hill to see Rondel. Page 16 two page spread showing Rondel see right. page 17 Lelei expounds on Rondel. entering the city under a gate with the twin founders Goddess Ral and God Elange. Pages 18-21 They travel crowded streets, Rory and Yao go ahead to the Inn, parking in a stable warning the stable boy the vehicle is protected by Roy's hex and Elf sprit magic so don't touch it. The Inn's name is "Breach Book Bower." Page 22 they are welcomed by Harmar and the inn's staff and check in. Page 23-24 Harmar ignores the others as unimportant talking to Rory. The bellboys carry Rory's halberd and luggage. Page 25 Itami asks about his room, a supply closet Fay the fairy shows him the way. Page 26 as Itami goes upstairs Harmar muses on the other guests, the bellboys return with a lavish tip, more guest enter. Page 27-28 They leave the inn Rory leaves her dress to be mended. Harmar notes that Itami is not a man servant, and that Lelei in not a student but applying to become a sage. Pages 29-30 explanation of the test, Harmar asks who was her mentor and later notes he saw Cato El Altestan preform quite a feat. Pages 31-33 Lelei acts as tour guide, Itami asks about a wall, Rory notes people looking at Lelei with envy. Page 34 There is an explosion and Itami learns why there is a wall around the research area. Page 35-39 Lelei leads them to Mimoza La Mer's house where Mimoza insists on calling her Lily. Mimoza is given a letter from Cato explaining Lelei's progress. Mimoza wants chairs for her guests, and causes stacks of books to fall Arpeggio El Lelena enters and is upset with the mess, she continues to grouse.' ' Refrence Note Taadd got the chapter wrong it is labled as chapter 53 but is infact chapter 53 http://www.taadd.com/chapter/GateJietaiKarenoChiniteKakuTatakerich53/764725/ Category:Manga